This invention relates to a method for fluorinating coal. This invention also relates to a material useful as a mass spectrometric mass reference.
Coal is gaining ever increased attention as a source of power and chemicals, particularly in view of the diminishing supplies of petroleum and natural gas. Large sums of money are being spent to develop new, more efficient and more effective ways to convert coal into other physical forms such as oils and gases for more convenient utilization. In order to develop new methods and processes for changing the physical form of coal, it is necessary to learn more about the chemical structure and composition of the coal itself.